futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Timeline of Football in the 21st century
add what you want , as long as it is appropriate. The Past 2000 in football * France wins their second European Championship title after beating Italy 2–1, with a golden goal in extra time. * First FIFA Club World Cup, won by Sport Club Corinthians Paulista. * FIFA Player of the Century, a one-off award created by FIFA to decide the greatest football player of the 20th century, is awarded to Pelé and Diego Maradona, shared: both men are officially considered winners of the award. 2001 in football * Real Madrid sign playmaker Zinedine Zidane of Juventus in a world record transfer fee of 72 million euros. * Colombia wins the 40th edition of Copa América, as hosts. * Australia beats American Samoa 31–0 in 2002 World Cup qualification, the world record in an international match. 2002 in football * Brazil sets up a record fifth title in World Cup competition, the first ever to be played in Asia (also the first outside Europe and the Americas), defeating Germany 2–0 in the 2002 FIFA World Cup final. * The first FIFA U-19 Women's World Championship is held in Canada, with the USA defeating the hosts in the final 1–0 on a golden goal in extra time. 2003 in football * Founded the NF-Board, the first international organization for FAs not admitted to FIFA. * Paolo Maldini makes history by captaining AC Milan to a champions league victory, a feat his father Cesare did with the same club exactly 40 years before. * Latvia is the first football team from the Baltic states to make an appearance in a major football competition, UEFA Euro 2004. 2004 in football * Greece produce one of the shocks in football history and become surprise winners of the Euro 2004 football tournament, defeating hosts Portugal 1–0 in the final. * Waitakere United is founded. * Arsenal wins the 2003-04 FA Premier League unbeaten, the second time an English club goes undefeated for an entire season. 2005 in football * The Champions League final in Istanbul sees Liverpool come back from a 0–3 half-time score to defeat A.C. Milan 3–2 in a penalty shootout, following a 3–3 draw. * Also, a match-fixing scandal rocks German football, though it does not directly affect the 1.Bundesliga. * The Australian A-League is launched in replacement of the NSL to improve the quality of the game in the country. 2006 in football * The 2006 World Cup is held in Germany and won by Italy on a penalty kick shootout over France, and Zinedine Zidane plays his last professional game in the final captaining France only to be sent off in extra time. * A major match-fixing scandal erupts in Italy, with five Serie A teams implicated. * Egypt record victory for the fifth time in the African Cup of Nations. 2007 in football * Brazil wins the 42nd edition of Copa América, held in Venezuela. * Iraq produce one of international football's greatest fairytale victories as the fractured, war-torn nation were crowned champions of the 2007 AFC Asian Cup. * FIFA Women's World Cup is held in China and won by Germany. * On 9 November Étoile Sportive du Sahel became the first African squad to have won all official club competitions recognized by CAF, after defeating Al-Ahly 3–1 in the CAF Champions League final in Susa. 2008 in football * Spain win their second European Championship title after beating Germany 1–0. * Italy and A.C. Milan becomes the first national and club side to wear on their jerseys the FIFA badge of World champions. * CONCACAF Champions Cup is replaced by the CONCACAF Champions League, modelled after the UEFA Champions League expand his participant teams from 8 to 24. * The FIFA U-17 Women's World Cup is played for the first time in New Zealand, won by Korea DPR. The Women's Viva World Cup, the first World Cup for women's national teams not affiliated to FIFA, is played for the first time, hosted and won by Sapmi. 2009 in football * The FIFA Confederations Cup is won by Brazil and is held in South Africa (for the first time a FIFA tournament for senior national teams is held in Africa). * Spain achieves two world records: most consecutive wins (15) and most matches without a loss (35, with Brazil). * Barcelona achieves a sextuple: La Liga, Copa del Rey, Supercopa de España, UEFA Champions League, UEFA Super Cup and FIFA Club World Cup. 2010 in football * The FIFA World Cup is held in South Africa, the first African nation to host the tournament. Spain win the World Cup for the first time, becoming the first nation outside of South America to win the tournament outside of Europe. * The FIFA Ballon d'Or is awarded for the first time (to Lionel Messi) after France Football's Ballon d'Or and the FIFA World Player of the Year award were merged. * Egypt win the Africa Cup of Nations for the third time in a row. * Inter Milan win the FIFA Club World Cup for the first time, beating TP Mazembe, the first African club to reach the final. 2011 in football * Japan defeat the United States in the FIFA Women's World Cup final to win the tournament for the first time. * Barcelona wins the FIFA Club World Cup for a then-record second time, beating Santos in the final. 2012 in football * Zambia defeats third-time finalists Ivory Coast after a dramatic penalty shootout in the final, giving Zambia their first continental title, becoming the fourteenth nation to win the tournament. * Tahiti wins the OFC Nations Cup for the first time, becoming the first nation other than Australia or New Zealand to win the tournament. * The 2012 VIVA World Cup, played in Iraqi Kurdistan, with 9 participants, holds the largest number of participating teams for a non-FIFA tournament. The hosts emerge as winners in the final match played against Northern Cyprus, who fail to win a non-FIFAtournament in which they took part for the first time. * Spain wins the 2012 European Championship: for the first time the trophy was won by the same team twice in a row. * Lionel Messi scores 91 goals, establishing the new world record for most goals scored in a single calendar year, surpassing Gerd Müller's record of 85 set in 1972. * Corinthians wins the FIFA Club World Cup for the second time, beating Chelsea in the final. 2013 in football * Nigeria wins the Africa Cup of Nations for the third time, ending their 19-year wait after defeating surprise finalists Burkina Faso. * Nigeria wins the FIFA U-17 World Cup for a record fourth time. * Bayern Munich wins the FIFA Club World Cup for the first time, beating Raja Casablanca in the final. 2014 in football * Japan wins the FIFA U-17 Women's World Cup for the first time. * The FIFA World Cup is held in Brazil for the second time, the first South American nation to host the tournament in 36 years. * Julio Grondona, continuous president of AFA since 1979 dies in office. * The FIFA U-20 Women's World Cup is held in Canada, the first nation to host the tournament twice. * Germany wins both competitions above. * German Miroslav Klose becomes the all time FIFA World Cup top scorer with 16 goals. * Real Madrid becomes the first team in European history to win 10 European titles and wins the FIFA Club World Cup for the first time, beating San Lorenzo in the final. 2015 in football * The FIFA Women's World Cup is held in Canada, United States defeat Japan in the final to win the tournament for the third time. * Chile win the Copa America for the first time, in home soil after defeat Argentina in the final. * The FIFA Ballon d'Or is awarded (to Lionel Messi) and he won the fifth FIFA Ballon d'Or in his career. * Australia win the AFC Asian Cup for the first time. * Sepp Blatter (1998–2015) ends his tenure as president of FIFA and is replaced by the acting president Issa Hayatou. * Barcelona win the FIFA Club World Cup for the third time, beating River Plate, in the final. 2016 in football * Lionel Messi ( Argentina, Barcelona wins the 2015 FIFA Ballon d'Or and Carli Lloyd ( United States, Houston Dash) wins 2015 FIFA Women's World Player of the Year. * Gianni Infantino is elected president of FIFA. * Copa America Centenario is hosted in the United States, the first time the Copa is held outside of South America. 16 teams from CONMEBOL and CONCACAF participate, and the tournament is won by Chile on penalties after defeating Argentina in the final. * Euro 2016 is held in France, the third time the nation hosts it. Portugal defeats France 1–0 in the final to claim their first major championship in their history. 2017 in football * in January, The Best FIFA Football Awards 2016 Cristiano Ronaldo ( Portugal, Real Madrid) wins The Best FIFA Men's Player and Carli Lloyd (Houston Dash, United States) The Best FIFA Women's Player. * in May, Juventus becomes the first team in Italian football history to win 6 national titles in a row and the first in win the Italian Cupthrice consecutively, beating Lazio in the final. * Neymar transfers from Barcelona to PSG for a world-record transfer * In October, FIFA Council officially recognized all European and South American teams that won the Intercontinental Cup as club world champions with the same status to the FIFA Club World Cup winners. The Future 2018 in football * Cristiano Ronaldo wins the 2017 Player of the Year award * As the FIFA World Cup go ahead, Sweden shortly after pull out of the competition due to a civil war. Italy soon take their place and Gianluigi Buffon pulls out of international retirement. * Nigeria make a surprise rise to footballing fame when they are the first African team to reach the final to reach the final and Argentina get their third World Cup win, leading to the international retirement of Gonzalo Higuin and Lionel Messi. * Neymar makes another world record fee as he moves to Real Madrid in the summer for £265 million. 2019 in football * Lionel Messi wins the 2018 Player of the Year Award * Senegal win the 2019 Africa Cup of Nations unbeaten. Sadio Mane gets top goalscorer and POTT. * Category:Timeline Category:Football Category:Community Scenario Category:Sports